Don't Tell The Bride
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The best friend, the best friends brother, a wedding, a set up, a secret. Brianna is Gabriella's best friend. Brianna is getting married. Due to some stupid thing years ago Brianna is civil with her brother and doesn't really like anyone who is civil or friendly with him. Why? No one can remember. So how will she react to her brother and her best friend?a Don't Tell The Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter One**

She snuggled into his warm embrace. She knew she had to get up but she was so warm and cosy. She cracked an eye open at the red numbers on her beside table - seven thirty. She knew she had to get up to go to work but laying there wrapped in his arms, she didn't want to.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into him. His breath tickled her neck.

"You need to get up," he whispered.

"I know. But I don't wanna," she pouted.

She turned her head to his.

"Morning baby," she smiled.

He responded with a kiss.

"Now you need to go to work," he whispered.

"Can't I just phone in sick?" she asked.

"Nope because I'm going out. Come on we can conserve water, he offered as he stood.

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. "Where you going?"  
"Too see mum but I could come and meet you for lunch," he said.

She stepped backwards into the hot spray and nodded.

"That sounds nice," she smiled.

Just as hour later they bade their farewells for the day and Troy headed across town to his mothers house.

"So no girlfriend yet big brother," teased his little sister.

"I do fine with the ladies little sis," he answered.

"So are you saying you have a lady?" she asked.

"I might," he answered. He and Gabriella had been talking about recently about telling their families there were together.

"Great than she can come as your date," she said.

"Date? Too what?" he asked.

"My wedding," she answered, as she showed him her hand. "Eric proposed."

His stomach dropped. "That's great," he forced a smile.

"Gabs can be my maid of honour," she continued. "And Eric's brother is going to be is best man. They're just perfect for each other."

"Perfect," he echoed.

"Yeah. Come on Troy Gabs can't stay single forever. She's way over that little crush she had on you in high school. I'm going to go meet her for lunch," she finished.

"I've gotta go," he stammered.

"You just got here," said their mother.

"I know sorry mom," he apologized. "Just remembered I had something to do."

Without so much of a goodbye he rushed out and headed across town to Gabriella's office.

"Hey Montez," called a voice.

"Yeah," she answered, not looking up for her work.

"You've got a visitor,"

She looked and smiled, then frowned. "Troy?"  
"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

She nodded and lead him to the staff garden.

"What's up?"  
"Brianna is engaged," he answered.

"Eric proposed?" she asked.

"Yeah act surprised when she tells you," he said.

"Of course," she answered.

"She's going to ask you to be her maid of honour and she wants to set you up with Eric's brother who is going to be the best man," he said.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"I'm a straight guy Gabs but he's a nice looking guy and he likes you. Plus he doesn't bum around doing some internet job from home," he answered.

"One yes he is nice but he's no match to you. Two he can like me all he wants but I don't like him so he won't get anywhere and Three you have a very successful online business even we use your system," said Gabriella.

"Plus Brianna is going to meet you for lunch," he said.

"Well someone will have to tell her I went out to lunch with someone else," she smiled.

"Are you asking me on a date Miss Montez?" he asked.

"I believe you already asked me on one," she answered.

"I believe I did," he smiled. "Shall we?"  
"We shall."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Two**

She cracked open her eyes and glanced at the clock. Seven am.

"It's Saturday go back to sleep," muttered a voice. "Internal alarm clock for both of us."

"Yeah," she muttered, as she checked her phone.

"Are you not going back to sleep?"  
"Nope I have messages from your sister," she sighed.

"Probably over lunch yesterday," he muttered, as he pulled her to him.

"Troy I need to return this call," she giggled.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Your sister has been trying to call me every hour on the hour from noon yesterday to eleven pm and from six am this morning. So it's probably due anytime," she answered.

As if on cue the phone is her hand started to ring.

"Answer it," he muttered. "She won't stop if you don't and I'll try and get you out of the call if it goes on to long."

"By what?" she asked.

"By seducing you," he answered. "Just don't say my name."

"I don't think that's a good idea Troy," she answered, just as she picked up the phone. "Brianna hi. What's up?"

"I wanted lunch with you yesterday and you'd gone out on a date," she said. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Come on Bri I don't share everything with you," said Gabriella, she settled back into Troy's embrace."  
"Will there be a second date?" asked Brianna.

"It was our god I don't know I've lost count I've been seeing him for a few months," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Let I said hun I don't tell you everything," she answered. "I wasn't sure about it a first. I'd known the guy for a while and I wasn't sure about his feelings and then he just asked me out and the rest is history."

"Well he can be your date to my wedding," announced Brianna.

"Eric proposed," gasped Gabriella.  
"Why is that shocking?" she asked.

"It's not I just I excepted it in the next year but I think you've just kind of blindsided me," she said.

"Ok," she said. "So what's his name?"  
"Who?" asked Gabriella.

"Your fella," she said.  
"Your not already doing seating charts are you?" asked Gabriella.

"No I'm just curious," answered Brianna.

"Oh Bri can I phone you later he's waking up," said Gabriella.

"Your sleeping with him," hissed Brianna.

"I'm an adult," answered Gabriella, before she hung up.

Troy burst into laughter. "Did she just ask if you were sleeping with me?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy chuckled and curled his hand around her hip.

"How did I do being surprised?" she asked.

"It's easier to do when your on the phone and not in person," answered Troy. "You looked like you knew it."

"Oh," she answered.

"Look more surprised when she asks you to be her maid of honour," he smiled.  
"You know that will limit our time together," she said.

"Not necessarily," he answered. "She's knows your dating someone and it's serious. So I doubt she'll try and set you up with Eric's brother and you can say you need time for me."  
"She'll want to meet you," she said.

"I know I can meet her at the wedding. She's less likely to cause a scene with all our family around," answered Troy.

"That could be over a year," answered Gabriella. "Anything could happen."  
"Are you saying we'll break up?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

"I think she wants to do December/January," he answered.

"So that gives us a few months," she mused. "What are we now April so that gives us...July...September...So that's...four,...seven. Eight, eight months," she said.

"We'll figure it just like we have everything else," he said. "Now do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Some fancy place," he suggested.

"I think I'd rather just curl up in my sweatpants with my boyfriend and eat pizza," she said. "But I could do breakfast at iHop."

"Sure," he smiled, as they got up to get ready.

"Do you know what your going to have?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I think I can guess," he grinned. "You get the same thing nearly every time."

"Could I please have chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of bacon and French vanilla coffee please?" she asked.

"Sure and for you?" asked the server.

"Can I please have a toasted marshmallow hot chocolate and a bacon temptation omelette please?" asked Troy.

"Anything else?" asked the waitress.

"Can I have the hot chocolate as well please?" asked Gabriella. "Instead of the coffee." 

The waitress nodded. "Is that everything?"  
They nodded and she walked off.

"What happened to coffee in the morning?" asked Troy.  
"It sounded good," she answered.  
"So your having double chocolate?" he asked.

"Yes double chocolate," she smiled.

He chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered, before he leaned over the table to kiss her.

They're food was soon out.

He watched the delight on her face as she tucked into her pancakes and made a note to learn how to make them for her.

Within the hour he was paying for the meal and they were on the way out.

"I need to go home," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"To get my mail, do some cleaning, some washing," she answered. "Check phone messages."  
"One your house phone messages get forwarded to your phone while your out, I agree about the mail and most of your dirty clothes are at mine so I can just throw them in with my clothes," he said.

"Troy," she smiled.

"Fine. You want some you time," he said. 

She nodded. "I have a couple of work things to go over."  
"Which are at mine," he said.

"Fine we can go and get my mail and messages and my book and go to yours," she said.

"I'm trying to-"

"I know," she answered.

"Talk to me," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"This thing suddenly feels really serious," she said.

"It's called a relationship," he said.

"I know it just felt like we were in the honeymoon stage and now we're suddenly not," she said.

"Do you want some time to yourself or do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Ok we won't talk about it, we'll do our plan and you can bring it up when you feel ready," he said.

She nodded. "It's not that I don't want this to be serious I do I just this feels different to all my other relationships."

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked.  
"Good your one of the best things that has happened to me," she said.

"Ok then so we stay how we are and we communicate," he smiled.

"It's just," she started and stopped.

"Carry on," he said,

"That I feel like I'm always sleeping at yours," she said. "Even though that is closer to my work and I like it but it scares me."  
"Like we're moving to fast?" he asked.

"Yeah my work stuff is there, my most recent. My laptop, chargers, clothes etc," she said. "I've haven't stayed in my flat for weeks. I only pop in to get the mail and I have to reassure my landlord and elderly neighbour that I haven't dropped off the planet," she said.

"Well then tonight we will stay at yours," he smiled. "I think I've only been a few times anyway. You don't have to worry about work because tomorrow is Sunday."  
"I like yours," she said.

"I think you need some time in your flat," he said. "But I kind of still feel honeymoonish cuz I don't want to let you out of my sight."  
"What will happen?" she ask. "Will I disappear?"

"You might or I might wake up," he said.

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are defiantly not sleeping," she smiled, before she kissed him.

"Yeah," he said, when they broke apart, "Defiantly awake."  
"Now come on boyfriend lets go home," she smiled, holding out her hand.

He nodded and clasped her hand in his.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Three**

"Hey hun," she smiled.

"Hey so what are we doing today?" asked Gabriella.

"Cake we're going to the wedding planners. Meeting Eric and Gabe," smiled Brianna.

"So why do you need all us?" asked Gabriella.

"Your my maid of honour and Gabe is the best man you have to work together," she answered.

"Brianna," she warned.

"I just think you'd be cute together," smiled Brianna. "Go on for me."

"Did you miss the part where I told you I was seeing someone," she said.

"Oh yeah well it's not like your chained down is it. You can explore your options," said Brianna.

"I don't want to explore my options," said Gabriella. "I very happy with my option."  
"You can't be you've been with him for months and you haven't told me," she said.

"So," answered Gabriella, as they entered the wedding planner's.

"So your either ashamed of him or something," answered Brianna. "We tell each other everything Gabs."  
"No we don't," answered Gabriella.

"Don't what?" asked Eric.

"She's been seeing someone and she's not told me," answered Brianna.

"Well why don't we forget about Gabriella's relationship and focus on our wedding," said Eric.  
"Well we're going to lunch after this," said Brianna. "And I want all the details declared."  
"Brianna we have to go to the jewellers after this," said Eric.

"Fine," answered Brianna. "But we will be talking about this, this week."  
"Ok I am not your child I am your friend. We actually don't tell each other everything and I'm not trying to enter a country I have nothing to declare to you," answered Gabriella. "I can understand that you want to check the guy out, you want to know his intentions and you want me to be happy but interrogating me is not the way to do that."

"Ladies cake," said Gabe.

"Come on," said Eric. "Let's go and eat cake. I'm sure when she or they are ready Gabriella and her boyfriend will tell us."

Brianna pouted and walked off.

"Sorry," said Eric.

"Don't apologize to me," said Gabriella. "It's Brianna who needs to do that."

A few hours later.

"Your sister is so urgggh," she groaned "She drove me mad today."

"Hmm?" asked Troy, as he looked up from his computer.

"Your sister," she said. "She interrogated me today."

"Would you expect anything else with Brianna?" asked Troy.

"No," answered Gabriella. "She can't be controlled. She made comments all day and this morning when I met up with she basically told me to go out with Gabe to explore my options and because I hadn't told her that I was seeing someone that I'm not happy or something."

"Well it's not her issues," he said.

"No I told her that she said I need to declare everything," she said.

"Where were you trying to go?" he asked, with a smile.

"She's my best friend," said Gabriella. "I love her and she makes me so frustrated some times."

"How about if we forget about Brianna for now," he said "And you go get ready for our date."  
"We're going on a date?" she asked.

"We're going out for diner and there will be no talk of Brianna or her wedding. Reservation is at seven, you've two hours," he said.

She smiled and headed into the bathroom. The air was filled with lavender and steam. A glass a wine rested in the counter along with her current book. She smiled, stripped and slipped into the lavender infused water and let the toils of the day slip away.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Four**

She was having lunch with Brianna. The lunch was half way though and Gabriella had to go back to work in twenty minutes but surprisingly the subject of Gabriella's boyfriend had not yet come up in the topic of conversation.

"So, who is he?" asked Brianna.

"Brianna I'm not ashamed. We're not ashamed. He's right for me. Just not a lot of people know about us yet," said Gabriella. "Please can you have patience with me?"  
"Does your mum know?" asked Brianna.

"Yes," answered Gabriella.

"Will you bring him as a date to my wedding?" she asked.  
"Yes," answered Gabriella.

"Good we settled on a date. 1st July," she said.

"That in like a month," said Gabriella.  
"So how long have you been seeing him?" asked Brianna.

"Hmmm. About ten or eleven months," answered Gabriella.

"That's a long time to do tell anyone," said Brianna.

"Bri please drop it," pleaded Gabriella.

"Fine. Do you think you'll get married?" asked Brianna.

Gabriella smiled as she thought of Troy. "I hope so."

"Wow. You're really in deep," said Brianna.

"I love him Bri," answered Gabriella. "So please trust my judgement."  
"Ok. So, I think Troy is seeing someone," said Brianna.

"Hmm," said Gabriella.

"He won't tell me who it is but he'll bring her to the wedding," said Brianna.

"That's great good for him," said Gabriella. "I've gotta get back to work."  
"I'll get lunch," said Brianna.

"You sure?" asked Gabriella.

"My treat for my maid of honour," said Brianna.

"Would you ask anyone else?" asked Gabriela.

Few hours later. Gabriella walked into Troy's flat and was greeted by the sight of his parents and him talking in the lounge.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Well I never," said his mother.  
"Mom," he pleaded. "Don't make a big deal."  
"Well is it a big deal?" asked his mom.

"I guess," he said.

"You guess?" asked Gabriella, settling next to him.

"Yes, it's a big deal," said Troy. "Just don't tell Brianna."

"How long have you been dating?" asked his dad.

"Eleven months," he answered.

"You need to tell your sister," said his mother, as they stood up to leave.

"We will," said Troy. "We're each other's dates to her wedding."  
"You can't tell her at the wedding," said her mother. "What if she freaks."

"She'll be so focused on her wedding that she'll not really take it in," said Troy.

"Well let's hope," said his mother, as her and his dad left the flat.

"Crap," muttered Gabriella.

"What?" asked Troy, turning to her.

"My landlord just phoned," she said. "My lease is up."  
"Did you know it was up?" he said.

"No, it wasn't for a couple of months and his mum has had heart attack and he needs to go and take care of her. So, I can pay the flat outright or move out. I don't have the money to buy it outright," she said.

"Move in with me," he said.

"Come on Gabs your lease is up and we're serious," she said. "I know we're solid."  
"Ok," she said. "Want to help me pack up my stuff?"

"Yeah and I have boxes," he said.

"We'll have to go in separate cars," she said. "More room to pack stuff."  
"I have a lot my truck lots of space," she said.

Her phone rang.

"Hi Bri," she answered.

"You have to come meet at the mall," she said. "I have found the perfect wedding dress and your MOH dress."  
"I can't Bri. I just got evited I need to move out," said Gabriella.

"Do you want some help?" asked Bri.

"No, I'm ok. I actually just bumped into your brother in the supermarket he's got his truck so he's going to give me a hand," she said.

"You sure," she said.

"Yeah I'm sure. Your super busy with your wedding planning. I mean it's in a month you need all the time you have," answered Gabriella. "You send me photos of the dress."

"Ok," answered Brianna, hanging up.

"Her weddings in a month?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. 1st July," she said.

"Day after our anniversary," he said. "Damn."  
"What?" she asked.

"I was going to take you away," he said.

"Weekend before?" she asked. "Did you book anything?"  
"Not yet," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh no you're not getting that out of me," he said. "Come on let's get your moved in."

She nodded. By ten o'clock that night everything was packed up and in Troy' flat. A couple of his neighbours had helped carry up boxes and man the exposed bed of the truck.

With work the next day the boxes piled up in the living room. The couple too tired to unpack the rest. The rest of the evening was spent slumbering in a deep sleep till alarms woke them the next morning.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Five**

The wedding was drawing closer and in just one week Brianna would go from being Brianna Bolton to Brianna Anderson. However this weekend was also the weekend that Troy and Gabriella were going away for their one year anniversary. Granted it was actually the week after but with the wedding it wasn't possible. Troy had booked it. He wouldn't say were they were going, he packed her bag and told her it was a couple hours drive away. They were going to Santa Rosa. They were staying at La Quinta Inn & Suites Santa Rosa. Of course Gabriella knew known of this as they drove down the highway. She always fell asleep in car journey's longer than one hour.

They pulled up at the hotel and Troy gently shook Gabriella awake.

"Babe. We're here," he whispered.

"Where is here?" she asked.

"Santa Rosa," he answered.

She opened her eyes blearily. "It's nice."  
"Want to go to bed hun?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Let's get us check in then," he said, before he hopped out of the truck.

He headed round to her door and helped her down. He grabbed their bags from back and grabbed her hand as they walked in.

Once they'd check in they headed up to their room.

"That bed looks so comfy," she murmured.

"Get changed into your night clothes," he said. "And go to sleep."  
"It's our anniversary weekend," she said.

"We can start celebrating tomorrow," he said. "You had a long day. You went in a seven to leave early instead you still ended up leaving at six. Did you have lunch?"  
"I had no time," she muttered.

"I'm going to see if they'll do room service," he said. "If not I saw a McDonalds up the road."

"That's sounds good," she whispered.

"McDonalds?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm going to have a shower. Can you get me my usual?"

"I'm going to check with the front desk it's ok to bring it in," he said. "But yes I will get you your usual."

He soon came back armed with bags with the M on. They sat at the table in the window. Gabriella's food soon disappearing.

"You were hungry," he said.

She nodded. "After that shower and some food I feel human again."  
"Yeah," he said. "You feel better?"

She nodded. "Still tired though," she yawned.

"Well I'm going to shower too," he said. "Go to bed. I'll see you in morning. Ok." 

She nodded and climbed into the bed. Troy headed into the shower and when he came out she was fast asleep.

Review please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Six**

It was here the wedding, but not only would the weekend mark the day that Brianna and Eric would become a married couple. The weekend was also Troy and Gabriella's one year anniversary. Gabriella was with Brianna as they got ready for the day, but her mind had drifted back to a year ago. Back to when she had been out in Albuquerque and she bumped into him. She had enjoyed the journey to where they we're now and she couldn't wait to continue on that road with him.

"Gabs," said Brianna, her voice snapped Gabriella out of her daydream.

"What?" she said.

"The hair stylist will be here in a few minutes," she said.

"Ok," she said.

"Gabs," started Brianna. "You really love this guy of yours don't you?"

Gabriella nodded. "I do."

"Is he really here?" asked Brianna.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, you can meet him at the reception."

"Well I think I'll only have eyes for Eric at the church," smiled Brianna.

The time to go to the church soon came and before everybody knew it the couple were sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

Gabriella was stood with Troy.

"Think that will be us one day?" she asked.

"I know it will," he said.

Gabriella turned to him.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

"Come with me," he whispered, he grasped her hand and pulled her out of the door.

They were soon in a fairy light lit courtyard just down from the main reception room.

"I almost did this last week," he said. "I didn't want to take anything away from Brianna's big day, but I can't wait any longer."

He got down on one knee.

"You just asked me if that will be us one day. I know it will be because yes I really want to marry you. You are the one for me Gabriella. I knew it from the moment I meet you. Well not the moment I meet you but even then there was something about you, something special and I only realised it when we meet again a year ago. This past year as been one of the best of my life and I want to share years like this with you for the rest of my life."

He pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it and inside was a simple diamond ring.

"Gabriella Montez. Will you marry me?"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Tell Bride**

 **Chapter Seven**

Gabriella stood at the side of the dance floor.

"Hey," said a voice.

She turned to see Troy and smiled. His arms slipped around her waist and she leaned against him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I wondered when you would ask."

He twirled her onto the floor and pulled her into his arms. As the dance went on they went from being a foot apart to being in an tight embrace. As they danced Gabriella's hand came up to rest on his chest and he glanced down at the ring that now graced her left hand.

"I'm so glad you said yes," he whispered.

"What else would I have said?" she answered. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

They danced to a few more songs before heading to the bar.

From across the room as she talked to her guest Brianna watched her brother and friend interact and she furrowed her brow. She turned back to her Aunt but when she turned around again Gabriella and Troy were nowhere to be seen.

An arm came around her waist. "Hey wife."  
"Have you seen Gabs?" she asked.

"No," he answered "I've been doing a walk round. I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"She was with Troy," she said.

"Don't," he said.

"She didn't bring anyone with her," she said.

"Baby leave them alone," he said. "If Troy and Gabriella are together then leave them alone. We are going to Barbados."

"I don't like it," she stuttered.

"You don't have to," he said. "It's not your choice. If Gabriella and Troy are together and even in love you just have to accept it."

She turned in her new husband's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I can integrate her when we get back."  
"Or you can do that," he said. "It's almost midnight you ready to go?"

She nodded.

Soon they were off on their way to their honeymoon and Gabriella and Troy slipped away to their hotel room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Tell The Bride**

 **Chapter 8**

"What is on your hand?" asked Brianna.

"Hmm," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella," she said.

"Yeah, what, sorry," said Gabriella, as she snapped out of her daydream.

"Your hand," said Brianna. "What's on your hand."

"Oh um?" she said. "We've been together a year. I love him."  
"Where when?" asked Brianna.

"At your wedding in that little courtyard off the main corridor," said Gabriella. "Tell me about Barbados."

"It was great," she said. Then launched into everything that happened while she was there.

"How's married life?" asked Gabriella.

"It's great," smiled Brianna. "I'm really happy."

"I can see that," smiled Gabriella.

"So, let's talk about you and Troy," said Brianna.

The coloured drained from Gabriella's face.

"Relax Gabs. It's fine. You seem happy," she said.

"I am," said Gabriella. "I'm so happy. Like I said earlier I really love your brother. About a month before your wedding I moved in with him."

"When you landlord evicted you?" asked Brianna.

"Well I couldn't afford to buy the apartment and then Troy casually suggested I move in with him," said Gabriella. "So, you're ok with us?"

"Let me tell me what my husband told me on our honeymoon. Baby leave them alone. If Troy and Gabriella are together then leave them alone. I said I didn't like it. And he said. You don't have to. It's not your choice. If Gabriella and Troy are together and even in love you just have to accept it." Quoted Brianna. "He's right your happy. It's my decision who you date or marry it's my job to support you."  
"Thank you," smiled Gabriella.

"Soo you and Troy how did that happen?" asked Brianna.

"We just bumped into one other one day, we exchanged numbers and a few days later he phoned me and asked me out. Those feelings I had in high school resurfaced only now they were stronger and I understood them better though I have to admit I did play hard to get he phoned and asked me at least three times before I said yes and here we are now," she smiled.

"Well I'd better be getting back to my husband," smiled Brianna. "Say hi to Troy for me."  
"Will do," smiled Gabriella.

The girls parted with a hug and Gabriella so found herself back at their apartment.

"Hi," she called.

"Hey," called Troy. "How'd she take it?"

"Fine," said Gabriella, as she sat next to him.

"Really," he said.

"Yeah, she found out at the wedding and Eric told her it was no of her business and she needed to respect my choice," answered Gabriella.

"Alright," he said. "When you going to tell her, we eloped the weekend after her wedding?"

"That can wait a while," she smiled, as she snuggled into him. "Though I am surprised once she realised I was engaged she only talked about it then."

"So, we'll just wait?" he asked.

"Well we are having a family dinner with your parents, Brianna and Eric and my mum and dad tomorrow, so we can tell them, then someone is bound to mention the wedding," she said.

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I love you Mrs Bolton," he smiled.

"I love you too Mr Bolton," she replied, before his lips captured hers.

The End

Review Please

Hey guys I have had so much fun writing this story and yes it took a couple of years but I always new that once Brianna found out the story would come to an end. And yes Gabriella and Troy flew to Vegas the week after Brianna's wedding they had a long weekend and eloped.

Gabriella Somerfield.


End file.
